The Chase
by rainydaygone
Summary: Peeta's running from Cato who has more then killing on his mind. First try at slash, don't like don't read.


Peeta wiped his long blond hair out of his eyes as he took a momentary respite, the sounds of his pursuer crashing after him echoed all around. Panting from all the exertion, he caught sight of the tall figure in the distance far behind him, but still gaining. Taking off again the blond boy wondered how much longer he could last, running from the larger tribute.

"You can't run forever Peeta!"

Cato, somewhere off to his left, sounding pissed after Peeta tried to escape from the Carriers.

"Know what, keep running. I love a fighter"

He didn't even sound tired, the District 2 tribute was definitely stronger and faster than 12. Cato was right, while Peeta was out of breath and already drench with sweet Cato sounder as if he could keep this up all day.

"Fuck", swore the blond boy, he ran right into a dead end, trapped with a ravine in front and Cato coming up behind. Peeta would only have a few more moments until the larger boy was upon him. Making a decision he jumped, his only hope was to make it to the other side. Screams and a glimpse of his back side where all Cato got of the smaller boy as he himself jumped across.

Peeta continued to run as branched slapped his face and his enemy slowed caught up to him. "Fuck" he swore again as he tripped on a hidden tree root, falling off to the left , right off a cliffs edge. Luckily the fall was only enough to knock the wind out of him, not break anything, but Peeta wasn't going anywhere fast. The blond boy flips over onto his stomach, still intent on running even if he has to craw. He hears a crash behind him, Cato must of jumped down after him. Peeta collapsed in defeat as he listened to the other boy's boots crunch on fallen leaves.

"Aww Peeta, not much fight in you after all. We'll see if I can't change that", the victor said as he stomped on Peeta, bringing the boy to the ground. The defeated boy look up, but through his sweet plastered hair and the mud he was just pounded into he could only see his opponents muddy boots.

"We're gonna have some fun before I kill you, ready?"

Cato gave Peeta no chance to respond as he lifted the smaller tribute up and shoved him against a nearby tree. Screaming as rough bark scraped against his face Peeta tried, but was too weak to resist the stronger boy. Cato raised his kneed, forcing it in between Peeta's legs as he leaned into the struggling boy's back, pushing him against the tree harder. Bring his mouth to the loser's ear Cato revealed his plan in a raspy voice "Like that Peeta? It's been a while and I think it's time I fuck someone"

Peeta screamed as Cato threw him onto the ground, his faced pressed into the hard earth as the other boy climbed on top of him. The blond boy tried bucking the other one off, but to no avail. Cato simply pinned his prisoner's hands with one of his while the other hand crept past Peeta's belt and into his pants. District 12's tribute gasped as a cold hand grabbed his manhood, squeezing and jerking it around. He was almost disappointed when the hand left his now present erection, grabbing his waistband instead. Peeta screamed again as Cato ripped his pants down, though only enough to expose the smaller tribute's ass.

"No, no, please!" Peeta begged as Cato, now on his knees behind the boy, undid his own pants. The bigger boy only laughed as he lined up his own erection with Peeta's hole. "That's right Peeta, I want you to beg and scream as I fuck you"

He tried to struggle away with his pants half way down his thighs, but Cato just wrapped his arms under Peeta's and over his neck , leaving no way for the weaker boy to escape as Cato entered his hole in one quick thrust . Peeta screamed, while Cato grunted with pleasure. "Aw ya, scream, come on and scream for me"

Peeta's boots slid uselessly through the mud as he tried to get the other boy's manhood out of him, but Cato held on to strong. Getting faster and pushing in harder the larger boy's moans got louder and louder as Peeta started crying out in pain. Cato was pounding the other tribute faster than Peeta ever thought possible, the erection inside of him releasing precome, lubricating Peeta's tight, virgin hole. The victor would make a sloping noise as he pulled out of the bottom boy, only to push back in deeper, erecting screams form the boy. Though despite the pain, Peeta became hard from felling the other boy, no man, thrusting inside of him.

"Fuck, unH, Ahhhh… ahhh. Fuck Peeta, I'm gonna come, but not before I make you come first" Cato grunted as he continued to fuck the boy, pounding him into the ground. Peeta could only manage a week moan in protest. Cato picked up speed, raping Peeta with his full strength. The blond boy reached his threshold soon enough, the feeling of Cato inside of him too great.

"AHhhh, CATO… CATO fuck me, please. Rape me, AHH!" Peeta begged and screamed as he came into the hard earth beneath him. As the other tribute ejected and tightened around his own erection , Cato continued to trust inside of the other boy as he shot his seeds over and over again. Peeta's hole was overflowing, leaking come even with Cato still deep inside. Peeta gasped and shuttered as the other tribute slid his manhood out, closing his eyes not sure what to expect now. Cato flipped the boy over and kneeling over Peeta wiped himself off on the other tribute.

Buckling his pants and standing up Cato looked down at the boy he just raped. Peeta was panting, his faced covered in Cato's seeds; his body covered in mud, sweet, and his own come. The stronger, victorious tribute turned away leaving the other tribute behind. "Don't die Peeta. I'm gonna fuck you again later, harder."


End file.
